


Inevitable

by TinySatan17



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mates, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySatan17/pseuds/TinySatan17
Summary: Aelin's daughter is far more troublesome than Aelin ever was. 10/10 will throw herself into oncoming death for fun. She is thrust into the world of ACOTAR and becomes fast friends with Feysand's son. Chaos ensues. :)This is my first fanfic so please feel free to help guide me and make suggestions on what I could do better <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Inevitable

Sam is quite the trouble maker when she wants to be. Especially so when she is left to her own devices for too long. She was currently exploring the library in King Dorian Havilliard II’s castle, her family visiting for a few weeks to celebrate his birthday. The king’s library was so much larger than Terrasen’s, much to Sam’s and her mother’s dismay, and had so many secret rooms and out-of-bounds levels that she could entertain herself for hours.

The more staircases she descended, the darker the rooms became. Rich, warm oak panelling turned to cold, hard stone, and the amount of sconces and fireplaces diminished quickly. Sam’s mother, Queen Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, had told her a few horror stories about libraries but this only served to make the blood in her veins sing with anticipation.

She’d been courtly and remained inside castle walls for her entire nineteen years of life, excluding the occasional run through Oakwald Forest, and she was desperate for adventure. She was desperate to experience life-threatening situations and prove that she is just as fierce and legendary as her mother. So when she realised that all of the titles she was breezing past were in outdated languages, she decided that she’d wandered far enough and adventure would not find her here.

Sam turned back toward the stairs she had just come off only to be confronted by a peculiar book which certainly had not been there before. _Surely a book does not just move itself, right?_ Sam slips a dagger from her dress pocket and begins moving around the room to find the culprit. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately turns towards them, readying for a fight.

“Woah there, kid. It’s just me,” Fenrys assures her with a smirk before raising his fists. “Looking for a fight, huh?”

“Oh piss off, Uncle Fen. You scared the shi-“

“HEY! You watch your language, young lady.” He interrupted, but she only responded by sticking her tongue out. “What’s got you so on edge, anyways? Still scared of the dark?” He pinched her side playfully.

“Well, when a book ominously appears in a place you know for a fact it wasn’t in before, you tend to realise you aren’t alone. It was a pretty lame prank, by the way.” Fenrys looked at her questionably. “What? Are you seriously going to deny any involvement?”

“Kid… I literally just came down the stairs. I haven’t touched any books. You probably left it there and forgot about it. Silly Sam.”

Sam frowned. “Don’t call me that. I can, and will, knock you on your senile ass. But no, seriously, that book just randomly appeared-” Sam had gone to point out said book but it was gone. Fenrys gave her a look. “Shut up. I know what I saw. Someone’s messing with me and they’re going to regret it.”

“Sure, kid. But in the meantime, why don’t we go have dinner? Sound good?” He seemed concerned, like she was going crazy or something. Sam just huffed at him and stormed up the stairs. Dinner did sound good.

\------------------

A few hours later, Sam was laid up with a book and rubbing slow circles on her abdomen. She might have actually eaten more than her mother, which is quite the accomplishment. Letting out a yawn, the princess decided it was time to get some rest and rolled over to blow out the candle beside her bed, only to jump out of her skin at the sight of a book. _The_ book. From earlier, that randomly appeared on a staircase. It was not there when she walked into the room a few minutes ago. If someone put a book on her bedside table while she was in the bed she would have heard them – saw them even – and she had not heard or seen anything.

Before it could disappear again, Sam decided to pick it up and get a better look. The cover had Wyrdmarks on it, shapes she recognised and knew were used for locking something. Her mother had taught her how to use Wyrdmarks for some simple things like opening and locking, shielding and trapping, and so on, just in case she was ever in a situation where she could not access her magic.

Against her better judgement, Sam decided to see if she could use that ancient language to open the book. She sliced her palm and dipped a finger into the blood, drawing the symbols she would need to counter the locking spell. As she pulled back from the book, the cover came unstuck and pages sifted along as if it were being forced open by an invisible wind. The pages settled about a third of the way into the book to show what appeared to be a for more intricate spell. There was no pictures or information accompanying the symbols and Sam did not know what it might do. All she knew was that it was _calling_ to her.

She hastily reopened the wound on her hand and began drawing the shapes as accurately as she could, eager to know what they would do. Perhaps it would be smarter to ignore her finding, or better yet, tell her mother. But aside from Sam’s curiosity, she found that she really could not stop herself and started to wonder if, perhaps, she was about to land in a world of trouble.

As she continued to trace the lines and swirls, her blood started to illuminate and become a small pool that grew and grew with every shape she added. When she finally pulled back, that luminescent area of her bedroom floor gained colour and formed a picture of snowy mountains.

_Did I seriously just conjure an image of Terrasen?_

Sam frowned and went to wipe away the glowing scenery, but the moment her hand connected with its light, she was sucked into the image. She felt like she was falling. Then, she felt safe. And confused. That was the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness.


End file.
